


Look at Him, He's Fallen Into Fear

by LenoreMorella



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, Implied Bestiality, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 16:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenoreMorella/pseuds/LenoreMorella
Summary: Something has been visiting Junmyeon in his dreams. Something orsomeone.He doesn't know what's going on in his mind. He doesn't know what's real and what's dream anymore.All he knows is that he wants it to stop.





	Look at Him, He's Fallen Into Fear

**Author's Note:**

> This features quite a dark theme, so please heed the tags, and don't read if any of that makes you feel uncomfortable. I didn't exactly know if this could qualify as non-con, but I thought it better to be safe that sorry.

Junmyeon didn’t know when it started. He just knew he wanted it to stop.

For some time now, there have been these dreams, or visions, plaguing his mind and his thoughts. Every time he’d go to sleep, he was worried the creature would come again.

Creature.

That’s what it was, right? A creature, some monster that showed up in his mind while he slept, with sharp teeth and sharp claws, ready to rip Junmyeon to shreds in a second.

Except that wasn’t what the monster was doing. Some nights, Junmyeon could feel something cold and wet running down his chest, from his collarbone to his hips, and then a tongue, rough and unforgiving would lick from one hipbone to the other, and Junmyeon would jerk awake.

That is, if he was sleeping in the first place. He didn’t know if these dreams were in fact _dreams_ , or hallucinations. But they couldn’t be anything other than dreams. It didn’t make sense. They appeared to him when he was sleeping- or was he sleeping? He thought so. He wasn’t sure anymore.

When he saw the creature, the monster, he was shocked. One night, in his dream, he managed to look down. To see it.

And he saw the monster, licking him as any other night, eyes hazel and burning staring right back at him. And Junmyeon could feel himself screaming, could feel the screech breaking out of his chest, but he didn’t hear it.

The monster was a wolf. Or at least looked like one.

And as Junmyeon screamed, the wolf’s eyes turned ruby red, and he could not remember any more.

He didn’t sleep for two days after that. He didn’t want to see it again. He was terrified and disgusted. If these were dreams, how twisted was his mind? Why did he dream of a wolf nosing him and licking him? What did that mean for himself? Just how sick was he to dream of that? Did he like to be disgusted, did he crave it, and why, and why did it keep happening, and why and why.

If they weren’t dreams, what _was_ that creature? Why did it come to him, in his dreams, or in his room? And would it stop? And when?

For some time, nothing changed. The wolf continued to come to him, moving on from licking his chest to licking his throat, and Junmyeon would wake up crying, tears staining his face and his sheets. The wolf would kill him, he thought. Why else would he taste him so deliberately night after night?

After a while, there wasn’t only the wolf anymore. There was a man now, too. Or at least the touch of a man. A caress of a large palm on his cheek, and a pair of lips settling over his, never more than a small touch.

Sometimes, the wolf came first, and the man second. The wolf would lick his chest as always, licking over his nipples with what the creature probably considered gentleness, and then down his skin. Sometimes he’d lick over his thighs as well, and Junmyeon found his body being disgustingly pleasured by the monster. The man would come later, and kiss and caress his face and his neck.

Some nights, the man was first, and the beast second. And other nights, they both came together, alternating between man and monster. Those were, perhaps, the strangest, and the ones he dreaded the most.

The creature, man, thing, took most liberties those nights. He, _it,_ fully enjoyed and molested Junmyeon’s body, and he’d wake up crying again. Hands would spread his legs apart, gripping his thighs firmly and prying them open. And then a wet heat would engulf his member, getting him hard and leaking in what he assumed was a mouth.

But while the man would torture him so sweetly, the claws of the wolf would scratch deep alongside the skin of his thighs. The tongue on his member would turn from soft to rough, to soft again. And Junmyeon would cry, again, soundless in his dream-not-a-dream.

That morning, he saw red scratches on his legs, and that’s when terror settles deep into his bones. He has not been dreaming- _he has not._ The creature is real, so the man is real.

Junmyeon is sure he’s gone insane.

He tried not to sleep once again. He willed himself to keep his eyes open, found whatever he could to occupy himself with. Each time his eyes would feel heavy, it was almost as if the cuts on his legs caught on fire, and they stung and hurt so much he’d jolt right awake. And he’d keep doing that, abstaining himself from the sweet rest he hasn’t fully got in days- or was it months? For how long _did_ the monster visit him?

He searched his whole house. He’d checked the windows, checked the doors again and again. Checked the sheets for any scratches or wolf fur, checked the carpets as well. In the end he felt as if his own house was lying to him.

Paranoia, just like terror, settles deeply in his bones and in his mind.

After three days of not closing his eyes, he falls from his feet, exhaustion taking over him on his living room floor. That night, he slept soundly.

The following night however, the creature returns. And he’s more intense than ever before.

Junmyeon isn’t sure whichever, monster or man, is doing what. He feels the kiss of the man just as he feels the scratches on his legs. The kisses on his throat are gentle however, and desperate, with both soft lips and rough tongue, small licks and sharp fangs.

The wolf’s tongue licks him once again, from chest to his hips, while the tender yet firm hold and caress continues on his sides. When the beast reaches his thighs he licks over them slowly, so slowly over the scratches he’s made there before, and it sends shivers down Junmyeon’s spine, of both filthy pleasure and pain. He feels tears running down his face, but unlike any other times, he now hears his own sobs, mixing with small gasps of pleasure. Shame curls in his stomach, and the tears flow more.

The hands spread his legs wider, the tongue wetting his skin alternating between soft and rough. The hands, too, switch between clawed wolf paws and large palms. He feels a wet breath along his member, and distantly wonders if he’s dreaming or not; he would not be unclothed if he wasn’t, he thinks. He wouldn’t feel the pain so much if he was.

Before he can think more, the heat leaves his member, and travels lower, further down between his legs, and this time when he screams, he does not hear anything. The tongue, soft and rough and soft again, licks against his hole, slowly, so slowly that he thinks time has stopped. He hears himself breathing and moaning, but more than anything, he hears a loud ringing in his ears.

He sees, but not like any other times in his dreams-not-dreams. He _sees,_ he sees the ceiling of his bedroom, and when he turns his head to moan into the sheets, he sees his pillow, and sees the white of the sheets.

The hands keep his legs spread, and when he thinks he’s found the peak of his pleasure, the monster, or the man, stops. Junmyeon hears himself crying out, and then whining and whimpering when there’s a sharp pain on one of his thighs, and then on the other. _He’s biting me,_ he thinks hazily, _the man is biting me._

The man or the wolf? The monster?

The rest is much of the same. More biting on his neck and on his chest, the man sucking on his nipples, sharp teeth grazing them as Junmyeon cries and cries, in pleasure and in fear, and in shame as well. And when Junmyeon manages to look down, to see the creature, red ruby eyes look back at him, staring through his skull and into his soul.

The next morning he wakes up tired and spent. He braves himself to look at his body, and manages not to scream. He’s bruised, _marked_ , from neck to chest to thigh, bite marks scattered over his skin. Some are dark, where the man has sucked on his skin, while others are almost bloodied, cut and grazing into his skin.

Down to his thighs, unlike other times, he now feels the slick, the slobber of the wolf on his skin. He runs over to the bathroom to take a shower as soon as the shock starts to wear off. As he washes, he tries to remember which of the two he looked at the night before, but he can’t remember.

All he remembers are the red eyes.

He doesn’t try to restrain himself from sleeping again, but he go to bed only when he can’t keep awake anymore. The creature doesn’t do more than usual for a while, doesn’t bite him anymore, doesn’t lick him so excessively, and for a short time, Junmyeon sleeps a little bit better.

One night, his nightmares come crashing down over him, when the monster visits him once again. He doesn’t know if he’s imagining it, or if the man and the beast are more intense than ever before. They’re –he’s- all over Junmyeon, kissing and biting and licking his neck and his chest, sucking on his nipples and his cock, licking him open and making his insides wet and sloppy.

And when he thinks it’s all too much, when he thinks the creature will be sated, a pulsing pain shots up his spine, and he throws his head back with a scream. The man, the monster, pushes inside him slow and steady, and Junmyeon _feels it,_ more than anything else in these dreams- these nightmares.

His senses crash over him, and he hears and sees everything. He hears himself screaming, hears his labored breath and soft crying, hears a growl, he thinks, and more than anything, he hears his heart hammering in his chest, louder than anything.

He sees the ceiling and the sheets, sees the ruby red eyes, the red whenever he closes his eyes. But are his eyes open? He’s dreaming. He has to be.

But if he is, why are his eyes open? Why can he close them if they’re not open?

When he turns his head towards the window, he sees the moon outside, round and pale and bright.

Junmyeon hears himself talking, hears himself muttering, and feels the tears running down his cheeks.

_“No, no, no, no, no more, no, no, no, no, no,”_

And the overload of sensations sends him over the edge, and he’s drowned in pleasure and pain and shame and terror. He cannot remember anything more afterwards, nothing more than a caressing touch on his face.

That morning, he wakes up crying, and curls into the sheets. He does not want to leave his bed. He does _not_ want to see himself and his disgrace.

The creature has defiled him, deflowered him, and left him ruined. He feels no pain as he curls further into his sheets, but that does not wash away his-

What is he even feeling?

He’s disturbed and sickened, feels the disgust welling up in his throat. He feels sad and melancholic, spoilt and dirty. He’s tired. More than anything he is so tired

He gets up from the bed at some point, and jumps right into the bathtub. He waits in the cold as the tub fills with burning hot water. When he dares look at his body better, he does not see any new marks. There are a few bites on his neck that he does not remember being there before, but other than that, he is the same. Nothing hurts, he notes.

When the tub is filled and he gathers enough courage to start washing up, he moves his hand reluctantly behind him. He wills himself not to cry as he feels around the rim of his hole, and breathes in relief when he feels no tearing and no loosening. So it was a dream, after all.

Or as much of a dream as the others were.

He doesn’t want to go to sleep that night. He wants to stay awake, he thinks he’d rather go mad than see the creature one more time.

But was he not already mad? Having dreams of beasts defiling and molesting him couldn’t mean he was sane. And again, were these dreams or not? Was he losing his wits or not?

He is tired, though. He’s so tired. The wolf comes again when he falls asleep, and when Junmyeon feels him nuzzling his throat, he starts muttering again. As last time, he hears his voice clear.

 _“Not tonight, please, not tonight, I am so tired, I want to sleep. Please let me sleep, please not tonight,”_ he begs of the creature, and instead of the rough licking he was expecting, the wolf noses at his jaw and settles next to him. Junmyeon’s dream fades, but he thinks he could feel the fur of the animal. Or whatever he is.

His tiredness does not go unnoticed by others in his life. Jongdae is the first to notice, and asks him several times if he is alright. Junmyeon just smiles and says he’s been having trouble sleeping. Jongdae tells him to go to a doctor, but he refuses politely. How could he tell a doctor he’s been dreaming of beasts bedding him?

He debates at some point to look it up on the internet why he’s been having such dreams, and what they mean, but decides against it after he spends several minutes staring at his phone without being able to write a single word into the search bar.

The creature comes again and again, skipping a night here and there, but he _–it-_ doesn’t take him again. Whenever Junmyeon begs him to let him sleep, whatever he is that night, man or monster, listens to him, and hold him or lays next to him. He goes back to licking and kissing him from neck to chest, kissing his lips and thrusting his tongue inside his mouth, sometimes biting him again on the thigh, as both man and wolf.

Jongdae tells him one Thursday that he needs to come to the new company party. Junmyeon wants to protest, but his friend won’t let him.

“Hyung, you have to be there! You have to come, at least this once!” and he agrees reluctantly. He only wishes the marks on his neck will fade by the time of the party.

That night, when the creature comes, Junmyeon begs him once again for rest.

_“Please, let me sleep tonight. I have a lot to do tomorrow. Let me rest tonight.”_

The wolf seems happier than ever, he notes. He cuddles by Junmyeon’s side, and Junmyeon’s dream, for he’s sure this one is a dream, is calm and relaxing. He sleeps soundly, he feels well rested when he wakes up, and he’s almost excited for the party that night.

He takes full advantage of that excitement, and dresses nicely, puts on his favorite suit, and takes his time getting ready. The marks have thankfully mostly faded, though he hopes no one will come close enough to him to actually see them clearly. When he looks in the mirror before leaving his house, he smiles. He supposes he looks handsome. He smiles wider in the mirror, and ignores the dark circles around his eyes.

The party is mostly uneventful, but he has fun. He talks to people for what feels the first time in months. Since the dreams have started, he’s been keeping his distance from others. He didn’t know exactly why, but he could not talk to anyone without feeling as if he was hiding something. He already had so much on his mind.

No one sees the marks on his neck, and no one comments on the dark circles under his eyes, for which he is more than glad. He refuses any drinks, and keeps to himself, but in the end, he does enjoy himself. He thinks he should thank Jongdae for dragging him to the party.

Speaking of his friend, he finds Junmyeon a little before midnight.

“Hyung, I’ve been looking for you everywhere! There’s someone I want you to meet!”

And sure enough, there is a man with Jongdae, a tall man that Junmyeon has to crane his neck to fully see. _He is handsome_ , is the first thing that Junmyeon shyly thinks as he smiles softly to the man. But as he regards him closely, he sees- _he sees-_

His eyes. Eyes hazel and burning staring right back at him.

He’s frozen on the spot as the man smiles at him, knowing and surprisingly gentle. Jongdae keeps talking, not at all observing the interaction between the two of them.

“Junmyeon hyung, this is Yifan hyung.” Jongdae continues on, tells him how this man, Yifan, is a business partner of their company, how he’s good friends with Jongdae too, and so on and so forth, and Junmyeon is sure he will be sick. He wishes Jongdae would see how uncomfortable he is, how scared and unmoving he’s remained.

“I’ll let you two talk for a while, there’s someone else I need to see,” and with that he is gone. Junmyeon wants to call him back, beg him not to leave, not to leave him alone with _him, the man, the wolf-_

“It’s nice to meet you, Junmyeon,” the man’s voice sends shivers down his spine, and Junmyeon’s hands shake, and he cannot look away from those eyes. If he was scared before, only from his dreams, he’s absolutely terrified now.

“You’re- I know you, you’re the-the, I-I’ve seen you, I-“

And like his hands, his voice starts shaking too. The man just smiles and takes him by the elbow, guiding him outside. The touch is so disturbingly familiar that he wants to cry.

Once outside, the chilly night’s air manages to calm down his nerves a bit, but it does nothing for the fear that’s settled over him. He wants to say something, ask the man more, but he restrains himself. Perhaps he’s wrong. Maybe this man is someone else, and his mind is playing tricks on him. Maybe he’s really gone insane.

“It’s nice to finally meet you,”

Junmyeon gulps, but says nothing. Yifan smiles again, softly now, as if trying to not scare Junmyeon away.

“I think you have a lot of questions for me.”

So he wasn’t wrong. This is the man, the creature in his dreams.

“You’ve been visiting me in my dreams, haven’t you?” he asks without thinking, and regrets it as soon as the words leave his mouth. This man, whoever he is, is dangerous. He knows it. His deranged thoughts scream at him that he’s not to be trusted.

Junmyeon can’t even trust his own thoughts anymore, however. What is dream and what isn’t?

“I have, yes.”

“Why?” he asks quickly, shaking in his shoes and barely breathing evenly. He can’t calm down, no matter how much he tries. “Why did you do that? How, and why, and who even _are you?_ How do you know me, why have you been-“

“Please calm down,” Yifan grabs him by the shoulders and looks deeply in his eyes. Junmyeon is so, so startled, and having the other close is not doing anything to calm him down. He distantly thinks he’s crying. His cheeks are wet.

“I will answer anything, I promise. Just calm down.”

“How could I calm down when you-you’ve been- every night, you’ve been-“

Before he can ramble again, Yifan pulls him in a hug, holding him closely to his chest. Junmyeon wants to cry harder and run away, but he can’t. _Can’t._ The iron grip the man has around his waist keeps him in place.

The hug does relax him a little, though. The realization that the other’s touch is soothing makes him want to vomit, makes him feel sick and deranged.

“Please don’t be scared of me, Junmyeon,” having that deep voice talking straight into his ear is sending shivers down his spine. His eyes are stinging with the effort of not bursting into tears.

“How can I not, when you’ve-“ his throat feels closed up, as if he’s choking on his words. His brain screams at him to shut up, to not anger the other, but how can he? How can he be calm and docile when he’s been haunted for months in his sleep by this- what was he?

“How can I not be scared of you, you’ve been haunting my dreams, you-you _raped me-_ “

“I did not.” the stern voice makes him shut up in a second, and he regrets every single word he’s said so far. “I didn’t touch you in any way. Ever. What happened was strictly in your dreams, I promise.”

He looks up at the taller man, and sees his eyes again. They’re pretty up close. Much nicer than in his dreams. “Everything was in my head, then?” he asks unconvinced, fear still laced in his voice. “What about the marks and the scratches? I woke up with saliva all over me, what of that? Was that in my dream as well? Am I-“ insane? He doesn’t say it, but he’s sure Yifan understands what he means by the way his face softens.

His grip on Junmyeon’s waist does not soften, however.

“I did kiss you and mark you, yes. I’m sorry if I scared you, that was not my intention, I promise-“

“But what do you want from me? Who _are_ you?”

It couldn’t have been all in his dreams, however. He felt the pain, felt the pleasure and definitely felt the fear.

Yifan dips his head down to nose at his neck, and the touch, the feeling, is so familiar. Junmyeon thinks he’s stuck in another dream.

What if this is a dream, too?

He kisses alongside the faded marks on his skin, making Junmyeon shiver in his arms as more tears threaten to spill from his eyes. He’s scared and confused, oh so confused.

“They have started to fade away. The marks on your neck,” he mutters next to the skin, placing open mouthed kisses here and there. “I want to leave new ones. Will you let me?”

 _No,_ is the first thing he thinks. _Get away from me, no,_ he wants to scream at the other, to call out for help and beg him to stop. Someone will hear him, he thinks. Even if he’s dreaming, someone will hear him screaming in his house, and they will come to help him. But he wasn’t dreaming, Jongdae was there, so he wasn’t dreaming. Jongdae or someone will come for him, someone other than-

“Will you let me, Junmyeon? It won’t hurt,”

“No, no, no, don’t, not now, not here-“ what if someone sees them like this? What will they think of him, falling into the arms of a man he’s just met, whose name he just learned.

_Yifan._

“What are you, Yifan? What do you want with me?” his voice shakes as he asks.

Yifan pulls back from his neck to look him in the eye. _He’s handsome,_ he thinks again. He really can’t trust his own thoughts anymore. His mind is ill, disturbed, just as he is.

“I just want to be close to you,” he says softly, and his deep baritone washes over Junmyeon. “I’ve wanted to get close to you for so long.”

“Why?”

He smiles. “We’re meant to be together, Junmyeon.”

He answers simply, as if it was the most obvious thing ever. Junmyeon’s breath catches in his throat. What is this Yifan saying? He tries to get away, but the grip around his waist is iron strong. He can’t even take one step.

“No we’re not. I don’t even know you-”

“But we are, Junmyeon. You’ll see,” he dips down again to kiss him, and his lips are soft and demanding, opening out his mouth and dipping his tongue in, as he did so many times in his dreams- or not.

When he pulls away, Junmyeon is tired and pliant in Yifan’s grip. His vision is hazy.

“You’ll see, my love. My mate.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from a scene in episode 4 of the tv series Taboo (which I highly recommend). In the show, James sends Zilpha dreams of them together. She later tells him he showed up in her dreams as different animals, and not human. I thought that was a really interesting idea, and then this happened.
> 
> I debated calling this "You can call me monster" but that felt too cheesy, so I went with one of Junmyeon's lines from Wolf that I thought fit well.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Also, happy new year!


End file.
